


A Reed900 Valentines

by dandeliondick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, ReverseAU, Slice of Life, Soft Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandeliondick/pseuds/dandeliondick
Summary: A week before Valentines day so I felt these two deserved some attention. Updates up till Valentines day.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. "Do you have tattoos?"

**Author's Note:**

> “Wait, when did you get tattoos?” At first Gavin thought he was losing his mind when he caught the glimpse of ink under Nines collar earlier this week. He had reached back and rubbed his neck, a human behavior he picked up from Gavin most likely, and he saw a smudge of red like watercolor.  
> This was supposed to be really cute, but it ended up taking on a hurt/comfort life of its own, I promise it ends happy.

It all started last week when he and Nines had been sentenced to desk duty after Gavin decked a suspect. Nines had leaned back stretching his arms over his head revealing a sliver of his pale stomach that caught Gavin attention. He turned his chair around to stretch his legs out behind him his free hand coming up to rub at his neck pulling his turtleneck down enough to reveal what looked like red ink. Just as fast as it was revealed it was gone.  
Now a week later, mercifully, no longer on desk duty Gavin’s mind was still fixated on the possibility of Nines having a tattoo. What could it be of? Can androids have tattoos? Why wouldn’t Nines tell him about it? They were walking through the busiest shopping district in Detroit trying to find an Android who was reported to have been kidnapping both human and android women. Gavin hadn’t even realized they had stopped walking until Nines waved a cup of coffee in front of his face.   
“You have been distracted as of late,” Gavin reached for the coffee, but Nines pulled it back and above his head, “only after observation you have only been distracted around me. Is there something I am doing or am I perhaps boring now?”  
Gavin nearly stomped his foot like a toddler but settled on reaching for the coffee which was held about a head farther than he could reach, “Stop it you tall freak, give me my coffee.”  
“Technically, I purchased it, so it is my coffee,” Nines arched his perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smirked so hard his too-sharp canines were revealed.   
Gavin caved knowing exactly what Nines wanted and knowing he would only cave to Nines, “Please give me the coffee, I promise I will pay more attention.”  
Nines took a step forward bringing them almost chest to chest lowering the coffee into Gavin’s hands. “Your distraction while inconvenient from work is endearing. You wear your confusion eyebrows when you lose your thoughts, what troubles you detective?”  
This close Gavin could hardly breathe every inhale filled with the cologne Nines wore and the underlying smell of metal he always gave off. Gavin could drown in it and die happy. His brain to mouth filter caught up before he could spill his secret obsession. Nines hand was still outstretched from when Gavin took the coffee almost as if he forgot he had it extended and Gavin saw more ink peeking out from under his cuff this time a dark midnight blue.   
“Do you have tattoos?” Gavin cursed himself for letting the question slip, but the blue ink was enough to tip him over the edge. Nines smirked slipped away leaving a shocked and if not a little embarrassed look and his cheeks tinged a shade of blue. He as blushing! Nines Anderson hard-ass detective android, CyberLife murder machine, was blushing!  
Nines turned on his heels and quickly began to retreat. Gavin was used to his fast pace though and caught up cornering him in a quieter hall between a candle store and some kind of soap store. He grabbed Nines shoulder and turned him, knowing damn well Nines let him, breathing hard. Nines wouldn’t look him in the eye his blush spreading to the tops of his ears. Both of their earpieces crackled to life at the same time Hank’s voice coming through, “The perp has been apprehended, you boys are good to go home Con and I got em.”  
Nines took off causing Gavin’s hand to fall from his shoulder, he practically ran out of the mall and Gavin left knowing he pressed too much. He always did that pressed until things broke. It was great with suspects, but he also knew he wasn’t easy to work with. Nines and he had been partners for almost a year now and he’s finally gone a fucked it up. The one good thing he had going for him, the one person he actually liked. He wasn’t kidding anyone he loved him.   
Gavin’s breath caught, he loved Nines. It felt liberating to admit even if it was just in his head. Then his breath caught again, because he had ruined it before he even had the chance to say anything. He felt a sob build in his chest and he jogged the rest of the distance to his car holding back the tears. As he left the building, he kept his eyes to the ground not wanting anyone passing to see him. Only when he caught sight of a pair of perfectly polished oxford shoes did he look up. Nines was leaning on the car his eyes closed head tilted towards the sun that had broke through the clouds, he looked like an angel the light glaring off the car to give him a halo.   
“Nines?” Gavin hated how broken his voice sounded.  
Nines eyes opened and when icy blue met brown Gavin felt the last of his resolve crumble and the tears escaped his eyes. Nines calm look turned panicked and he hurried to Gavin. The space between them felt cavernous to Gavin, so much farther than earlier when they were fine. He tried to stop the tears wiping them on the sleeve of his hoodie, but a sob choked up instead of stopping they got worse. “Gavin, are you-is there something I could do?”  
Gavin let out a wet sounding laugh, and the sound made Nines chest hurt, “You heard Hank you can go home, you don’t have to wait on me anymore. I’m sorry, Nines.”  
Nines eyebrows pinched together in confusion and hurt, “Gavin, I do not understand what you are asking of me.”  
“I’m not asking anything anymore, I know you’re tired of working with me, tired of me. I’ve been distracted and short and I’m sorry I’m not a good enough person to work with you. You’re an amazing detective and I’m sure you’ll find another partner in no time.”   
Gavin went to push past Nines, but he caught him around the wrist his grip almost too tight like he was worried Gavin might disappear. He repeated his earlier words with a tinge of desperation, “Gavin, I do not understand what you are asking of me.”  
Gavin didn’t answer just gently tugged his wrist Nines not letting go but stepping closer. “Gavin, you are an amazing detective, sure you can be loud and abrasive, but I like that about you. You are not afraid to be yourself and you are not afraid to stand up for what is right. You are by far the best human I have ever met and if anyone should be tired it should be you. You were saddled with the unfinished product of a war CyberLife was trying to start. I had nothing, no social protocols not even a normal appearance and you have a distaste for androids.”  
Gavin finally looked up and this time it was Nines looking away his face revealing the hurt he was feeling, the hurt Gavin had caused. He continued without a breath, “I understand if you no longer want to work with me, but please do not blame yourself. You do that far too much. This fail-failure was my fault alone.”  
The way he stuttered on the word failure broke Gavin’s heart. Hope bloomed like a rising fire in Gavin’s chest, “Nine’s I don’t want a new partner, I want you.”   
The second meaning was heavy in his last word, but Nines thirium pump had already skipped a beat just hearing the first words. Nines hand twitched and eased his grip on Gavin’s wrist hoping he hadn’t hurt or worse bruised the detective. Their palms brushed and Nines couldn’t help himself he curled their hands together. “I had thought I had experienced all human emotions, but I do not think I have felt relief quite like this before.”  
Gavin let out a laugh that sounded a lot like how Nines felt, lighter, relieved. “You ran away, and I guess I let my ‘human emotions’ get the best of me.”  
Nines pulled away again but kept their hand interlocked. “I fear it may have been my human emotions that started this all, I fear I ran because I was nervous.”   
“About me asking about your tattoos?”  
He nodded the blush rising to his cheeks again. Gavin nodded pulling away, “I’m sorry for pushing I won’t ask again. Let’s go back to the station before Fowler gets weird.”  
The tension broke and an air of relief covered them both. They slid into their respective seats and Gavin wiped the remainder of his tears from his cheeks. He put the car into drive and Nines spoke up again, “Detective Anderson actually gave us the rest of the afternoon off, if you would like you could come to my apartment and I can cook you dinner?”  
Gavin nodded not having the strength to argue and Nines actually enjoyed the motions of cooking for some mundane reason. Gavin also liked watching him cook, but he would never admit that, sober at least.  
Twenty minutes later Gavin was sat on Nines couch Sloan the fluffy white cat curled in his lap watching Nines prepare some kind of pasta dish. After a while Nines turned everything to a low heat to simmer and addressed Gavin with determination written on his brow. He brought his hands to the bottom buttons on his black shirt and made quick work of them revealing the pale of his stomach.   
“Whoa, Nines warn a guy! What are you doing?”  
His hands faltered and the blush rose quickly covering his cheeks and ears, “I was ripping off the metaphorical band-aid as you humans would say.”  
With a start Gavin realized Nines was going to show him his tattoos. “Okay,” his voice no more than a whisper.  
Nines resumed his motions and Gavin unconsciously scooted to the edge of the couch. A large phoenix emerged from under the dark fabric wrapping around the left side of Nines torso in vivid color as his shirt fell from his shoulders a sleeve of code broken up by images of the mountains and forests and flowers curled up his right arm. Gavin hadn’t realized he stood until his hands were hovering above the inked flesh. He pulled back holing his breath when Nines gave a small nod.   
Gavin had touched Nines before on shoulders, elbows, even hands. They’ve dragged each other battered and bloody to the nearest hospital. Touching Nines now felt like coming home and touching something sacred and delicate all at the same time. The skin the ink decorated felt no different like Gavin imagined it would be. “Tell me,” his voice still a hoarse whisper.   
“I was born into a world where I had no place. I was made for war, for violence against my own kind. When I looked at myself in the mirror all I could see was the weapon they created. Then I began to work with DPD and this terribly stubborn detective, you may know him, well he showed me that I was more. That I could protect my kind and give them justice them otherwise would never get. I felt reborn, like a phoenix rising from ash.”  
Gavin shifted his hand to the sleeve tracing the intricate lines as Nines shivered, “When I was first activated, I saw everything in code, even when I became deviant, it was all I could understand. Then I came to understand beauty and emotions and I saw less of the coding, but I still feel as if that is a part of me. Unlike Connor I cannot accept myself as human, I am an android, maybe that’s why I have also kept my LED.”  
Their hands connected and Gavin laced them together this time the intimate moment washing over them making the rest of the world fade away. “Is there more?”  
Nines nodded letting go of Gavin’s hand slowly their palms dragging as he turned. Down his spine were the circles of LED surrounded by bold watercolor like the color had leaked from the rings, the red ring sat at the top of his spine bleeding down the yellow then blue then a grey. Gavin dragged his fingertips down the length and Nines let out a breath he didn’t need. Feeling bold by the intimacy and the fact Nines couldn’t see him he placed a light kiss to the top LED following them down with more gentle kisses until he reached the gray LED. He placed a lingering kiss upon the empty one straightening out Nines had turned his head to the side his real LED on display spinning a bright yellow. Gavin leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to that one too. “I love your tattoos.”  
Nines slowly turned taking Gavin into his arms, “I love you, Gavin Reed.”  
Gavin gasped and looked into Nines eyes the open honesty there but this time he could see the love that was undoubtedly reflected back from his own. Gavin leaned up on his tip toes and connected their lips. First it was just the soft press of lips until Nines parted his lips pressing down making Gavin lean backwards. Their tongues met in a fight for dominance that Nines won making Gavin let out a whimper. They broke apart Nines arms wrapped around Gavin’s middle lifting him off the ground to bring him to Nines lips, Gavin’s hands were threaded through Nines perfectly styled hair.  
“I love you, holy fuck Nines, I love you so fucking much it scares me.”  
Nines slowly placed Gavin back on the ground his hands coming to rest on his hips their foreheads resting against each other. Sloan meowed loudly from the counter behind them and Nines laughed his breath warm against Gavin’s face. “Yes, Sloan, dinner is almost done.”  
Gavin thought the moment would’ve been over or the bubble of intimacy and calm they created burst, but instead it just grew. Gavin pulled him down again for a kiss because he could. They kissed for a couple more moments before their smiles made it too hard to continue. “Go sit down, your dinner is almost ready I know you have not been eating properly as of late.”  
Gavin sat and watched Nines glide around the kitchen Sloan now perched on his broad shoulders, hair mussed. He had wanted this for so long and now that he could have it, he was going to fight for it.


	2. Take my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReverseAU where detective Conan Anderson gets assigned GV200 Gavin Reed. a 4+1 style looking into moments in their lives that led to falling in love. This will rot your teeth with how much fluff I smashed in here.

It was snowing the first day Nines met the GV200 on a menial Tuesday in late November. To say Nines was unhappy to have an android partner was an understatement. It wasn’t that he was android it was the fact that he existed at all, Nines preferring the lone wolf routine. The whole department felt as if it was holding its breath waiting for the arrival of the new android.   
Nines had read the GV200’s report he was snarky, impulsive, short tempered, and an amazing detective. He started as a beat cop model, but after the revolution he revealed his deviancy and desire to be a detective and when he was denied he asked for a transfer…by trashing his previous department forcing them to get rid of him. That made Nines smirk when he read the file, something he would’ve also done. There’s a reason Nines has the highest closure rate in Detroit, he isn’t afraid to push and get the job done.  
The doors to the precinct burst open and the GV200 slid across the floor officer Tyler, a large old-school android hater cop, behind him blue blood already on his fist. The GV200 had a stream of blood coming from his nose smearing across his lips and chin. The sight made Nines heart skip a beat, but he shoved that down in favor of drawing his gun stepping between the two of them. Tyler stopped shifting his gaze to Nines with disgust, “Detective Anderson, I was just taking out the trash. This lowlife claimed he worked here, the filthy liar.”  
Nines took a step closer and Tyler stepped backwards his glare turning to fear, “Officer Tyler you just attack a DPD Detective in his own home, on his first day no less, that’s assault and battery. Hank, will you please book him before I actually shoot him.”  
Hank stepped forward and Nines holstered his gun reaching down extending a hand to the Android still sprawled on his back. The GV200 wore dark wash jeans and a plain black shirt, his uniform jacket was somehow modified into a hoodie crisp white the GV200 status on his chest bright, he wore a pair a sneaker with a kitten sticker on the toe. They clasped hands and a shiver seemed to pass through the both of them.  
“Thank you, Conan, that asshole was really busting my balls,” the GV200’s voice was rough, an odd feature on a machine made to be perfect. Face to face he also noticed the scar over his nose chassis white against sun kissed tan, he itched to touch it.   
Nines scoffed adjusting his long coat over his holster the image of perfect detective resuming, “Please, call me Nines, Tyler’s’ is a dick who still believes Androids aren’t living and deserving of their own lives.”  
Nines extended his hand to the empty desk next to Nines, the latest case file already on the desk waiting. He turned his hand back to the GV200 this time for a handshake, “I’m your new partner.”  
The GV200 smirked and Nines felt that stutter in his heartbeat again, “Call me Gavin, Detective.”

***  
“Are you telling me that you have been alive over thirty years and never watched the Jurassic Park films?” Gavin and Nines were standing in line for the coffee cart down the block from the precinct.   
Nines simply hummed used to blocking out Gavin’s outbursts about his apparent life under a rock. The girl at the cart, Rebecca, handed him his regular without asking and he handed her a ten telling her to keep the change. She blushed and stuttered looking up from under her lashes. Gavin froze next to him and immediately Nines attention shifted from the cute woman to the android. Before Nines could ask anything, he seemed to have shaken himself out of it, literally shook his head like a dog, and started walking away from the cart into the bustling streets.   
Still Nines was focused on his reaction. It wasn’t very often his hyperactive partner achieved stillness. Secretly, Nines thinks its Gavin’s way of feeling human since Hank has no problems being extremely still. Gavin was still walking slowly as if stuck in his own thoughts and drifting through the crowd as if on autopilot.   
“Gavin,” Nines voice was sucked into the crowd as the Android drifted away.  
He quickly walked after him chasing after the glimpse of too white jacket and disheveled dark hair moving through the crowd. He found Gavin in an alley way between a closed cinema and a paint store. He was crouched in a ball hands behind his head eyes closed. Nines heart clenched, he seemed so human sometimes Nines forgot that he wasn’t. Sometimes he thinks that these Androids have more humanity than most humans. Except Hank, Hank still kind of scared him.   
Nines pulled out his cellphone dialing up Fowler, “Captain, Gavin and I are going to take the afternoon off. Call us if anything happens in the case.”  
Gavin finally looked up his muted green eyes meeting icy blue with something in his eyes that Nines couldn’t decipher. He reached his hand out to the Android again like on that first day almost six months ago. “I’m guessing you have the Jurassic Park movies saved in that brain of yours and I’m sure my cat misses you more than she misses me sometimes.”  
Gavin let out a laugh that sounded closer to static than a laugh but nodded accepting the outstretched hand. “I don’t know what happened I just saw the coffee girl and,” Gavin stuttered rethinking his next choice of words, “I think my processors just got overwhelmed.”  
Their hands lingered not quite laced together just lightly touching, grounding contact for them both. “A panic attack, Gav. I used to get them when I was younger. Let’s go to my place, Hank and Connor will call if they need us.”

***

The bar top felt vaguely sticky and the music was at least two decades old, but his beer was cold, and no one asked why he was there. The case was supposed to be simple. A domestic violence call where a man was abusing his android wife. No one expected him to pull a gun and start shooting, shouting if he couldn’t have her no one would. Maybe Nines should have expected his self-destructive partner to jump in front of bullet aiming for his own chest.   
The blue blood on his hands had already evaporated, but he swore it was caked under his nails. The sound of the bullet hitting his chaises, the electronic wheeze of Gavin’s system trying to restart, and the nanites of his skin fading away in patched across his arms and chest. Nines had pulled his gun and shot the man right between his eyes with precision Gavin would mock him for more focused on the bleeding Android at his feet.   
He dropped to his knees a puddle of blue already forming under his android. He puled Gavin’s upper half into his lap surprisingly light forcing a grunt from the injured man. Nines would never admit how much his voice and hands shook as he peeled back Gavin’s shirt to see the damage. “Gavin, stay with me. You have to tell me how bad this is.”   
“He missed my thirium pump, but he did damage some biocomponents,” his voice was interspersed with static, “it’s the blood loss I’m worried about. Nines it’s cold.”  
He pet Gavin’s hair back with blood covered hands the sound of approaching sirens his only rock in his sea of turmoil. Gavin’s eyes were sliding closed and the skin on his arms was fully retracted. He grabbed for Gavin’s hand making his eyes flutter open again, “If you die on me, Reed, I will kill you.”   
He laughed and then wheezed his damage biocomponents sending pain through his system, “You aren’t getting rid of me that easy.”  
The ambulance pulled up an android EMT rushing towards them bag in hand and Nines felt Gavin’s hand go slack before Connor dragged him away giving the professionals room to work.   
Back in the present Nines rubbed his hands on his jeans hoping to rub the memory of Gavin sitting in that hospital bed skin retracted looking so fragile his LED a dull blue rather than the vibrant cobalt he normally exuded.   
He vaguely registered the sound of the door opening the bell tinkling. Someone slid into the stool next to him and he lifted his head to tell them to fuck off when he met muted olive green. Gavin sat his arm in a sling and his LED still slightly dim, but he was there skin and whatever Androids are made out of. Nines voice was quiet like this was all a dream and he was afraid to wake up, “Gav?”  
Gavin’s laugh solidified that this was real. It was crooked and had too many teeth making his scar pull. Gavin stood extending his hand to pull Nines from his stool, like he had done so many times. That’s what they did, pull each other up from the ground, from death, from darkness.  
Nines grabbed the hand standing and pulling Gavin into a hug careful of his damaged arm just breathing in the distinct scent of metal and forest that followed Gavin and Gavin sighed against his chest the last of his tension bleeding out. 

****  
The banner was hung crooked, but no one really cared to fix it. It read in big red marker, Happy Birthday Reed! A year since Gavin had declared his deviancy and destroyed the Brooklyn police department and demanded his transfer. A year since he entered Nines life at least on paper. He still had the file tucked away in his desk somewhere he was sure of it.   
Connor was over in the corner his arm wrapped around Hank, his usual DPD android uniform discarded in favor for a terrible Hawaiian shirt that was undoubtedly selected by his brother. Connor talked with his hands his voice animated while Hank stared at him like he had hung the moon. Hanks model was built to look older with gray hair and a broader build giving him a ‘fatherly’ advantage as his file stated. Connor turned to include Hank in some part of his story but stopped short his smile turning dopey and leaning in to kiss him before resuming his story with Tina and Chris.   
Nines heart lurched at the sight. He didn’t resent his brother for finding love, but it reminded him of his loneliness. Nines knew he wasn’t easy to love. The job came first, he didn’t talk much, and his personality as Connor put it was sandpaper. He knew the person his heart had decided to fall for would never love him back. He was bright and beautiful, and he didn’t need the burden of a broken detective weighing him down. The drink in his hand had begun to sweat and he sat it down wiping his hand on his jeans.   
He heard the office door open and the big open laugh of his partner, “You assholes! You know I hate surprises!”  
Tina threw herself at Gavin in a hug which he reciprocated. Pulling back, they remained wrapped around each other and something in Nines stomach pulled. Irrational he knew Tina was dating a female android from reception and Gavin wasn’t his, but the distinct feeling of jealousy pulled all the same. It wasn’t a feeling he was unfamiliar feeling around Gavin as of late.  
“How did you guys even know about my deviancy date?” Gavin’s voice brought him back to the present the little green monster receding to the back of his mind.   
“A very handsome 6’2 birdie told me.”  
“After you threatened me with bodily harm and I knew she was serious,” Nines finally joined the group Gavin’s eyes finding his in the crowd creating their own little bubble. He laughed, his crow feet appearing around his eyes and making Nines stomach pull in a different way. “Happy Birthday, Gav.”  
With that Gavin was whisked away by the rest of the team to do who knows what and Nines snuck out to the roof access needing fresh air and a cigarette. The air was cold, and he pulled his coat closer to his cheeks pulling out his smokes. One cigarette turned into two, but he just watched that one burn down his mind wandering. The image of Gavin laughing head thrown back coming down to have a soft smile crossed behind his closed eyes. Gavin crouched on a rooftop ready to pounce on a suspect his eyes focused and excited. Gavin last week in the snow at the park, the crystals sticking to his hair and eyelashes his cheeks tinged blue from the cold wind.   
He opened his eyes the cigarette dangerously close to burning his fingers. He flicked the butt out tossing it in the can by the ledge. He patted his pocket the small, gift-wrapped box feeling as if it was weighing him down. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear someone else come out until Gavin rested his hand on his shoulder making him jump. Gavin laughed and the butterflies swarmed in Nines stomach again. “Very vigilante, Detective.”  
“Shut up, tin-can.”  
“Excuse me, meat bag, but it is my birthday, and it is illegal to be mean to someone on their birthday.”  
“Oh, I’m so very sorry officer please don’t arrest me.”  
They laughed and when Nines opened his eyes again Gavin was much closer, close enough to touch. “I know I don’t like surprises, but I’ll let this one slide. Thank you, Nines.”  
The sincerity in Gavin’s voice made Nines heart melt even while the cold bit into his fingers. “I got you something,” he pulled the small box from his pocket before he could second guess himself.   
Gavin snatched it away with greedy fingers ripping into the newspaper wrapping like a gremlin. The silver chain glittered in the lowlight the ring in the center taking on a fragile light. Gavin touched it with a reverent finger, “Is that my…”  
His hand drifted to where his LED used to sit. He had removed it a month prior saying it would help him blend in, but Nines knew he missed it. Nines didn’t dare speak just nodded his breath coming out in a puff of steam. Gavin pulled the chain out the box falling from his fingers to the frost covered ground. He slipped it over his head and the light from his thirium pump made it glow a faint blue, like a memory of the light it used to hold.   
His hand wrapped around the small ring and his other reached out for Nines wrapping around the lapel of his jacket. “This is-thank you, Conan.”  
Nines stepped closer now only a breath apart, “I thought I told you to call me Nines, Reed.”  
Gavin rested his forehead against Nines cold one, “I thought I told you to call me Gavin, Detective.”  
“I think I’d rather call you mine, Gavin.”  
Gavin gasped pulling back both of his hands going to Nines shoulders, “That was so cheesy, Nines.”  
Before Nines could defend himself, Gavin had pulled him down for a kiss. Nines froze for a moment and Gavin pulled back; Nines came back online his arms wrapping around Gavin’s hips bringing them flush together lips sliding together. Gavin grazed his tongue over Nines top lip making him groan and deepen the kiss. After what could’ve been seconds or hours, they broke apart foreheads resting against each other.   
“Detective Conan Nines Anderson, I would love to be yours.”  
+1  
Three years later-  
“Lieutenant Reed, if you do not get in the shower and get ready you will be late,” Nines stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. The all-black outfit making Gavin practically drool from his position splayed out on their bed. Gavin wore on black briefs clinging to his every curve tempting Nines to make them both late, extremely late.   
Gavin smirked knowingly, rolling over onto his stomach arching his back slightly, “I think my Captain would let it slide, bit hypocritical to scold his own husband for being late.”  
“Hypocritical?”  
“Well, Tin-Can, if I was late because my drop-dead gorgeous husband was distracting me it would reflect poorly on the precinct.”  
Nines caved turning to face his husband the early morning light coming from the window frame his features. Nines stepped towards the bed Gavin’s hungry hands already reaching out for his hips. “I’m not sure you understand what hypocritical means, but what kind of captain would I be if I neglected the needs of my officers.”  
“C’mon Nines take my hand, give in to your husband,” he waggled his eyebrows dragging his fingers over Nines covered stomach. They both were smiling too much for the kiss to be any good, but neither of them would trade it for the world. If you had asked Nines five years ago if he would be happily married, and to an android no less, and captain of the Android Homicide Division, he would’ve punched that person in the face.


	3. A Wardrobe Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being pestered too many times by Gavin, Nines caves and buys some regular clothing. When he arrives at the station Gavin has an interesting reaction...

“Connor,” Nines poked his head into his brothers’ room, “I require your assistance.”  
Connor laid on his bed curled around Sloan their calico cat, “Of course, Nines, what do you need help with?”  
Nines blocked the blush protocol he could feel creeping up. “I would like to go clothing shopping.”  
Connor perked up and Nines was reminded of all the times Reed had likened his brother to a large puppy. He jumped from the bed his too large Hawaiian shirt billowing around him like a tacky cape. “You would like my assistance in shopping? May I ask what brought this on, brother? If I remember correctly, you had made fun of me when I decided on purchasing a wardrobe.”  
“You chose to wear tacky Hawaiian shirts and very tight jeans, it was amusing.”  
“Does this perhaps have to do with Detective Reed?”  
“Do not be ridiculous,” the comment came out too defensive and Connor’s smile turned mischievous.  
“I won’t press. Let’s go shopping,”  
***   
Nines walked into the department his new long grey pea coat curled up around his face. Tina wolf whistled from her position perched on the welcome desk conversing with the female android at the desk Ali. “Whoa, Nines, you’re making me rethink my lesbian lifestyle.”  
Nines laughed his no longer gelled hair falling forward making Tina squeal again. “Officer Chen, you flatter me. I felt it was time I acquired a wardrobe since Reed insists on ruining my uniform at least weekly.”  
“There’s more where this came from? Well, give us a spin.”  
Nines blocked his blush from showing and spun around pulling his coat apart. Underneath he wore charcoal slacks and a navy button up his usual side holster abandoned for a soft brown leather shoulder holster. He pushed his hair away from his eyes his new silver watch catching the light. Tina walked around him like a shark approaching prey, her eyes held a murderous glint.   
“Has Gavin seen you yet?”  
Nines shook his head opening his mouth to speak, but Tina had grabbed his arm yanking him forward with a surprising show of strength towards the bullpen. Gavin sat at his desk head down staring at a data pad. He had a furrow between his brows that Nines had the irrational desire to smooth out with his lips. Tina beelined for Gavin’s desk dragging a confused Nines behind her.   
He didn’t understand her sudden need to show Nines new outfit off, but he couldn’t deny it made him feel better. He knew it was irrational, but his confidence in his fashion choices had become sparse on his walk to the office. Gavin was the whole reason he had changed from his uniform. An almost daily grievance about his uniform being boring, or about with his deviancy claiming he didn’t need to look so buttoned up. Nines was comfortable in his uniform, no bitter memories attached to it like his brother. He was a war machine awoken to preach peace, how hypocritical.   
The closer they got to Gavin’s desk the more the two undone buttons on his shirt felt exposing. Tina, however, was smirking when she dragged Nines in front of Gavin’s desk, “Gavin, your partner has arrived.”  
“Tina, if you interrupted me for no reason I will kill you and get awa-“ his sentenced drifted off his lips parting with a inaudible gasp when he looked up taking in Nines new attire.  
Tina cackled sauntering away, “Close your mouth, Gavin, before you start drooling.”  
He was so distracted he didn’t even retort just threw up a middle finger a little too late. Nines sat down at his desk, but Gavin turned his chair to face him again. “What are you wearing?” he sounded both breathless and accusatory.  
“While it is before 8 AM, I do hope you have the mental capacity to remember the concept of clothing.”  
That seemed to snap Gavin out of his trance his usual scowl back on his face his ears slightly red. “Oh, fuck you tin-can, I know what clothes are, I just didn’t think you did. Did your precious cyberlife jacket get eaten in the wash?”  
Nines stood taking off his jacket draping it over his chair, and he heard Gavin’s sudden intake of breath. A quick scan revealed increased pulse, perspiration and breathing. “Reed, are you quite alright?”  
He nodded sharply grabbing his data pad and a box from his desk practically sprinting to the evidence room. Nines knew without scanning that Gavin had grabbed the box that Fowler had grumbled about being a permanent fixture to Gavin’s desk just yesterday and that there was no evidence to review for the newest case.  
Now Nines was worried that Gavin had hated his new attire and was fearful that he may have even angered he detective. Perhaps Gavin thought he was foolish for trying to blend in for pretending he was human when everything about him wasn’t. Sure, he looked human, but he stood out. His teeth too sharp, his shoulders too broad for his waist, his height making him hover above every crowd. Nines registered his systems increasing in temperature and speed, his thirium pump feeling too big in his chest. Connor had once explained this feeling as anxiety.   
After five minutes Gavin had yet to return and the anxiety built to a boiling point in Nines chest. He pushed back from his desk his legs carrying him downstairs to the evidence room almost on their own accord, following orders to alleviate the stress on its systems. Gavin was hunched over the interface his head in his hands mumbling under his breath, he hadn’t heard Nines enter.   
“Out of all the things I say he has to listen to that? Who gave my fucking diary to Cyber Life. They’re the biggest corporation in the world and they decided to market build a boyfriend and target me? I’m blaming Kamski that dickhead.”  
The anxiety melted from Nines system all at once making his system feel fuzzy for a moment a different kind of nervousness settled in his chest. It felt a lot like hope, or least that’s what Connor would say.   
“I doubt you brother had anything to do in the cosmetics of my creation.”  
Gavin startled so hard he nearly fell, “Holy Shit! Nines you can’t sneak up on me like that, I will have a heart attack.”  
“I apologize, but you had not returned to your desk in several minutes and I was growing worried.”  
Gavin couldn’t block the blush the rose to his cheeks making him blotchy, Nines fans sped up trying to cool him down. “Alright, tin-can, you caught me. I was hiding.”  
Nines stepped forward feeling bold his dress shoes clicked against the tiled floor, “Why were you hiding detective?”  
Gavin stared at the kitten sticker on the toe of his sneaker mumbling under his breath, “Stupid million-dollar robot making me feel stupid emotions. Fucking shoulder holster.”  
Before Nines could respond Gavin was grabbing the straps of said shoulder holster and pulling Nines down into a hard kiss. It felt like coming home and fireworks all at the same time. Nines hands came up to Gavin’s hips one hand sliding up to hold his jaw softening the kiss into something more tender.   
They broke apart foreheads resting together noses brushing periodically. “Nines, I uh-really like your outfit,” his voice was breathless, “but I admit I do kind of miss the RK jacket."   
Nines spun them pressing Gavin against the wall making him let out a gasp that turned into a small moan when Nines connected their lips. The kiss turned dirty tongues meeting in a competition for control that Nines won easily. Gavin melted against the wall his weigh being held by Nines. Their lips disconnected and Nines kissed down the side of Gavin's throat coming to rest his forehead on his shoulder   
They pulled back both panting, “I think, Gavin, that my jacket would look much better on you or on your bedroom floor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry I'm super late with the update I work really weird hours. I'll post two chapters tomorrow as an apology.


	4. A Double Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slice of Life where Nines reminisces about their first kiss while Gavin sleeps while also gaining the nerve to propose to the Detective. Little did Nines know, Gavin had his own little box burning a hole in his pocket.

The morning light coming from the barely open blinds cascade across Gavin’s face making him seem younger than the world made him. Nines resisted the urge to drag his fingertips across his features to rememorize the feeling of his stubble and scars. Gavin twitched in his sleep and Nines feared he may have woken up, but he just grumbled rolling over to face Nines fully. In his sleep he grumbled out something close to Nines name and the word love.   
Software stabilities popped up in Nines HUD pushed to the back of his mind to focus fully on Gavin. His lips were parted and his breathing even and quiet. Nines was almost overwhelmed by his need to kiss him. It reminded him of their first kiss how deep his need to kiss Gavin was in that moment.  
They had just finished an undercover operation at a club where things had ended messily. Nines cover was blown, and the perp had drawn his gun nearly hitting Nines point blank if Connor hadn’t have jumped him. Gavin had crashed into Nines as soon as he stepped out in the alley.  
He smacked his open palms into Nines chest the android unmoving letting Gavin take out his frustration. “You stupid robot, you could have died! No repairs if you get your dome blown off.”  
His hits grew weaker and Nines finally noticed the tears welling in the detective’s eyes. Nines arms came up around him pulling Gavin into his chest in an almost bruising embrace. Gavin’s forehead digging into his collarbone. Nines relaxed his arms slightly and between one synthetic breath and the next they were kissing. Later they would admit neither knew who initiated the kiss, but it was perfect. Nines had spun and slammed Gavin up against the wall the kiss growing deeper.  
Back in their shared bedroom Gavin had reached out in his sleep curling himself around Nines side, head on his chest. Nines had never imagined he would fall in love, especially with Gavin Reed. Gavin was loud and abrasive and had a never-ending supply of android themed nicknames. He was a machine created to win a war, to manipulate emotions and ruin lives. He woke up deviant in a world of peaceful revolution.   
“Gavin,” Nines brushed his hand through Gavin’s hair, “dear, wake up please.”  
Gavin stirred his nose scrunching up, but his heartrate picked up indicating he was awake. “It better not be earlier than 8 am on my day off.”  
“It is 8:32, meat bag, and I woke you up for good reason.”  
His head tilted up chin propped on Nines chest his hair loose around his face. The window behind him created a halo of light that made Nines debate being religious. Nines reached over pulling the little velvet box from the drawer. Gavin sat up quickly his jaw slack, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?”  
Nines stopped boxing hanging in the air as Gavin literally sprinted from the bedroom. Had Nines done something wrong, was Gavin afraid to tell him no. Nines was five seconds away from spiraling when Gavin ran back into the room. White knuckled in his hand was a small red velvet box identical to the one in Nines.   
“Why do you always steal my thunder?” a smile brighter than any sun on any planet Nines could imagine. He climbed back on the bed crawling up on his knees to straddle Nines legs.  
He pulled the box from Nines lax hand his LED spiraling between yellow and red blinking slowly. Gavin opened the box tears welling in his eyes, “I bet that big brain of yours can’t process how much I love you and how nervous I was to ask.”  
Nines brain came back online, and he lunged forward bringing Gavin into an embrace both of them laughing in relief. “So, I’m thinking an autumn wedding and if I don’t let Tina be my best man, she may kill me.”  
Nines looked at Gavin like he had hung the moon and the stars, “You really want to marry me?”   
” Well, duh, why wouldn’t I want to marry the love of my life?” he slipped the ring from the box and onto his finger. He held up his own box shaking it slightly.  
Nines took the small box like it was a bomb opening it slowly. The ring was silver and engraving on the inside partners in crime. If Nines could cry, he would be right now. “Gavin Reed, you are the most aggravating and loving man I have ever met. You are simultaneously the smartest man and the dumbest creature, and I find more and more reasons to be in love with you every day. There’s no other being in this world I can imagine spending my life with, Gavin I hate my middle name Reed, will you marry me?’  
Gavin was fully crying now wiping at his tears, “Nines you big stupid romantic lug, of course I’ll marry you.”


	5. Mission Completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin hates Valentines day. Nines understands that it is an overrated capitalist holiday, but he enjoys seeing everyone enjoying themselves, and he is determined to make Detective Reed enjoy as well. This is an entirely innocent endeavor no matter how hard Connor laughs when he says that.

Tina was sticking glittery paper hearts around the bullpen and Chris was balanced precariously on a stool hanging pink streamers across the support beams. Nines knew of the holiday Valentines, but he never understood the antiquated meaning behind it. It was holiday based around a comic description of a muscle that holds no cognitive thought, it was more of a capitalistic holiday meant to sell flowers and chocolate. A lot of responsibility to lay on a Thursday.   
Connor had been bubbly about it since he learned it was a way to display your affections in gaudy and public ways. He had already planned a whole evening for himself and Hank, even Hank had approached Nines asking if Connor had a preferred thirium based treat. While Nines thought the whole holiday was tacky. His partner seemed to side with him if not was entirely hateful of the whole holiday.  
Tina slapped a heart onto the front of Gavin’s desk and he genuinely growled, “Tina, just because you’re my best friend doesn’t mean I won’t murder you.”  
“Jeez, Gav, who peed in your cheerios?”  
“More like got glitter in my coffee. Please just keep your gaudy garbage on your side of the precinct?”  
Tina frowned but peeled the heart off her frown turning into a smirk when she turned slapping it onto the adjacent desk which just happened to be Nines. “Officer Chen, is this all necessary?”   
“Absolutely, Conan, it helps build spirit around the holiday.”  
Nines thought over her response and nodded leaving the heart where it was. It wouldn’t bother him, and it wasn’t a permanent feature so there really was no quantifiable harm. However, he could practically feel the daggers coming from Gavin as his glare bounced between the heart and his partner. Nines couldn’t hide the smirk from his face, his favorite pastime had been getting reactions from his partner from their first meeting. After the last year they had gotten past the anger now and playful teasing and banter opened up their partnership into a friendship.   
“You must still hate me.”  
“Detective, I do not know what gave you the impression, but you are incorrect.”  
“No. You must still hate me because you let Tina put the glitter monstrosity on your desk where I can see it.”  
“It’s just a cartoon representation of your heart, perhaps I find it endearing as I have no heart muscle of my own.”  
“I know you hate this holiday just like the rest of us single shmucks. Just take the stupid thing down before I burst a blood vessel.”  
Gavin had walked away for his third coffee of the day, it was 10 am, and Nines debated taking down the heart. Perhaps he was correct when he said it was endearing in a tacky way. Having it placed there by Tina made him feel more human and included in some ways. When Gavin returned the heart was still there, but he made no further comment choosing to stew in silence. Why did the Detective hate the holiday so much? He had mentioned his relationship status as a motive, but it seemed deeper than that.   
Connor had once told him curiosity had killed the cat, but Nines was already pulling up all the files he had on the detective scanning for reasons. No obvious reasons sprung from his search and a new objective popped up in his HUD, make Gavin Reed enjoy Valentine’s Day.  
***  
The objective seemed straight forward, but when it came down to creating a plan Nines was stumped. So, he went to find Connor his brother sat on the Lieutenants desk waiting for him to return from Fowlers office. “Connor, I require assistance on a matter than I am, shall I say, unfamiliar with.”  
Connors eyebrow twitched as he received his brother message. He jumped from his spot turning to face his brother his puppy dog features in fully effect. He opened his mouth to speak but Nines held up his hand the skin retracted asking without speaking. The grabbed each other’s forearm and connected.  
The garden spread out around them an odd combination of both of their mind palaces. Connor wore a mischievous grin and Nines immediately regretted seeking his older brother advice in the matter. “You would like advice on how to woo Detective Reed?”  
“You never fail to misunderstand me, brother. I need advice in how to make this holiday more enjoyable for Reed, his bitter mood has created unheeded tension in our partnership.”  
Connor snorted, “Probably because he has a massive crush on you and Valentines reminds everyone of the things we don’t have.”  
“It appears you have misunderstood more than just me. Gavin and I have a tenuous partnership at best he harbors no affections for me.”  
“And you harbor no affection for him?”  
Nines hesitated for only moment and Connor jumped on it, “A man, or android, who holds no romantic affection for someone wouldn’t be going through all the trouble to make a ‘corporate’ holiday enjoyable for the other.”  
“Connor, I am starting to regret asking for your assistance.”  
“Alright I won’t push anymore; I just want you to be happy brother. My advice is to do the things that he enjoys perhaps pay him a compliment.”  
“I will take what you said into consideration,” the double meaning hung in the air and they disconnected the garden fading away. The noise of the bullpen came back, and Gavin stood on his right his eyebrows pulled together. Nines was struck with the familiar urge to smooth out the crease with his thumb.  
“It’s still freaky when you do that, feels like you’re talking behind my back.”  
Connor started laughing as he walked away and Gavin’s eyebrows shot up realization dawning on his face, “You were talking about me, you shithead!”  
“I have no clue what you mean, Detective. It is almost time for your lunch break would you allow me to buy you lunch?”  
***  
It was now only three days from Valentines and Nines was running out of ideas. He had been purchasing Gavin coffees and meals he had debated purchasing Gavin flowers this morning but changed his mind at the last second. His morning routine had changed over the last week leaving his home ten minutes earlier in order to stop by Gavin’s favorite coffeeshop.  
When Nines entered the precinct, Gavin was seated at his desk head resting on his curled arms. He sat the cup down next to the detective who let out a small noise. “Gavin, are you alright?”  
Gavin made a dismissive noise and threw a half-hearted middle finger up which only raised Nines concerns more. He rested his hand on the detective shoulder which relaxed then tensed up again. He stood causing his hand to fall to the back of the chair and glared at Nines, “Outside, now.”  
With that the fuming detective stormed out of the precinct nearly pushing the new guy over. Nines didn’t understand what he had done to earn that sort of reaction, but he knew from experience it was best to get ahead of the detectives sometimes detrimental overthinking. He picked up the cooling coffee and went after his detective. His? When did his internal dialogue become so possessive? He was so distracted by this new revelation he missed his older brother practically falling off Hank’s desk laughing.   
When Nines emerged from the precinct snow was starting to fall again and the people on the street seemed to all groan in synchronicity. Various warnings began popping up quickly the longer it took to find his detective in the crowd. “Tin-Can!” the shout came from his left and Nines whipped around so fast everyone passing knew wasn’t human.  
Nines drew in a breath he didn’t need when he finally found Gavin’s eyes in the crowd. The detective was leaning against a building across the street, the falling snow caught in his hair and eyelashes, his arms were crossed, but Nines noticed the tension the left them when Nines came towards him.   
When they were finally within talking distance Nines could see the shout forming on Gavin’s lips, he thrust out the cup of coffee again as an apology this time. Nines watched the steam drain from Gavin’s argument rapidly as he stared at the proffered drink hanging between them. “Nines, I don’t think you understand Valentines day.”  
The drink grew colder between them, “Perhaps, but I was under the implication that you gave gifts to those you cared about.”  
Something like hope glimmered in Gavin’s eyes and Nines thirium pump sped up. “That’s close, but you give a gift to the person you care about romantically on Valentine’s day.”  
Taking another breath, he didn’t need and step forward Nines spoke quieter and Gavin leaned in to hear. “The adoration some people have for this holiday is ridiculous, you should give gifts to your romantic partners everyday if you can, no special occasion should change the love you show.”  
They were only a breath away from each other now bending together like planets orbiting. The coffee cup was the only thing keeping them from colliding. “God, you stupid romantic hunk of plastic, I think I love you too.”  
Gavin tossed the coffee cup to the ground and slung his arms around the android’s neck bringing their lips together. Nines had never kissed someone before, but he knew he would never want to kiss anyone besides Gavin for the rest of his life. Nines pressed Gavin against the wall he had been leaning on earlier sliding his hands around his waist almost lifting the detective from the ground.   
The broke apart but didn’t go far, foreheads resting against each other. “This doesn’t mean I like Valentine’s day.”  
***  
Gavin curled himself over Nines chest his heart beating fast and sweat cooling on his skin. The two had spent Valentine’s day at the precinct until Fowler sent them home for intent to cause indecent exposure or something like that, Gavin hadn’t been listening to busy undressing Nines with his eyes from his desk.   
They had made it five feet into Nines apartment before Gavin jumped him, quite literally. They preceded to test the tensile strength of every wall leading to Nines bedroom one by one before making it into a bed. They had missed the dinner reservation Nines had booked, but he wasn’t in the least bit sour about it.   
He had the man that he loves in his arms, a job he loves, and most of all a life he never thought he could have, and he told Gavin as much. Gavin looked at him a serious expression on his face, “Nines Anderson, I do love you no matter how much you irritate me, and you’ve managed to make me like Valentine’s day again.”  
A single message popped up on his HUD before he rolled Gavin over to claim his lips again. Mission Completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late, I thought I had already posted this...


End file.
